


School tournament

by Awenseth



Category: My Gym Partner's a Monkey
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Learning some new things, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anual school tournament between the Charles Darwin Middle School and the Arawen Raven Middle School is standing in the door again.  Adam mets Melissa who got also transfered to another school due to her name and builds up a fast friendship with her which makes Chad jealous, but then they also met her boyfriend and Adam suddenly has a new ground to think about the life he was curently living inside the walls of his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School tournament

It was a normal Monday and Adam Lyon was standing by the bus stop together with the bully of his old school Chad and his secret crush Kerry.

"So Lyon, are you eager to meet your animal friends again?" Chad asked mockingly.

"Leave him alone Chad." Kerry said annoyed at the other boy.

"Excuse me." Said suddenly a female voice from behind them. Turning around saw the trio a young girl around their age, she had pale skin, black hair with violet and red stripes in it and brown eyes which looked like amber stones.

"Hello, how can I help you? By the way I'm Chad." He said while pushing Adam out of the way while grinning at her.

"Hay, I'm Melissa and as for helping me, uhm…does one of you accidentally go to the Charles Darwin Middle School?" she asked and the others jaws fell in disbelief.

"Uhm…I'm going there." Said Adam nervously, not understanding why the gril was asking this.

"Great, then we will see each other on the tournament." She said smiling.

"Erm…what tournament?"

"The annual school tournament between the Charles Darwin Middle School and the Arawen Raven Middle School." She said with a hint of surpraise their school was having trouble sitting still due to the news since weeks.

"Oh, that sounds interesting, but why were you looking for someone out of the school you will fight against in a tournament?." asked Kerry while looking at the girl suspiciously, ignoring the still pale and gapping Chad.

"Yes it will be and as for why I'm here, I heard that someone got also transferred in a different school because of their name got missspelled." she said, her smile still present.

"Wow the same happened to you to? Is your school also an animal school?" Adam asked in a rather good mood, there was someone who understood how he felt!

"In a way yes…" she said while looking at her side.

"Melissa!" Called suddenly a new female voice from behind them. Turning around three people nearly screamed in shock by what they had seen aproaching their small group...or better flying towards them.

"Oh hay Kanika." Melissa said happily as she run up to her and hugged the winged Sphinx.

"I was looking for you, Miss Griffon said we should all gather now in one group, our bus will be soon leaving for the hotel where we are staying." the Sphinx said with a faint accent to her voice while folding her eagle wings beside her body, tail swishing lazily. 

"Ah ok, by the way Kanika, these are Chad, Adam and…"

"…Kerry…" the girl answered. 

"…ah yes Kerry. Adam is going to the Charles Darwin." She said. "And guys this is my best friend Kanika Sphinx. We are bests friends since I got transferred to Arwen Raven." Melissa explained in a calm tone.

"Erm…Melissa…what kind of school are you in?" Kerry asked while Adam was still staring at the Sphinx, Chad on the other hand was shock frozen.

"Oh, the Arawen Raven Middle School is a school for mythical beasts." Kanika answered as her paw took Melissa's hand. "And now we need to go, bye then Adam, we will see each other later today."

"Bye." Melissa said as both girls walked away to get back to their class mates, leaving a dumbfaulted trio behind.

"Erm…bye…". Said Adam right when the two buses come, he kind of did not know what was more problematic a school full of animals or mythological ones?


End file.
